Un jour
by LegMa
Summary: Je pense que le titre parle de lui même ... OS / NC / seul l'histoire m'appartient, c'est déjà pas mal


**Un jour ….**

Un matin, alors que Ronon était à la salle de sport faisant quelques exercices, une jeune femme vint le voir. Avant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, elle se mit contre le mur, puis se rappela …….

Ils se trouvaient sur le continent et marchaient le long de la mer. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, laissant échapper ici et là des rires qui faisaient du bien à entendre.

Elle adorait parler avec lui, de le sentir prêt d'elle, de le voir comme ça…. Il affichait un sourire vraiment magnifique, ce qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.

Dans leur continuité, ils arrivèrent à un petit lac caché de tous regards. Elle décida d'y aller, et il la suivit. Elle avait une profonde envie de lui, et la chaleur aux bas de ses reins ne le démentit pas. Elle décida alors d'aller dans le lac.

Elle commença par enlever ses chaussures, puis sa veste. Ronon la regardait un peu surpris. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire…..puis il comprit, à son plus grand plaisir !!

Elle venait de s'attaquer à son pantalon, puis avait enlevé très sensuellement son maillot, lequel était pour une fois très simple, sans ficelles, sans lanières, ou autres….elle avait tout prévu ! Elle affichait maintenant une tenue qui émoussait parfaitement bien ses formes. Elle s'avança vers le lac puis, en rentrant dans l'eau, tourna sa tête vers le Satédien !

Il comprit ! Un simple regard lui avait fait comprendre l'intention de la jeune femme ! Il décida donc d'en faire de même …Sans baisser son regard, elle le regarda se déshabiller , admira sa musculature, et se laissa envahir par le désir. Ce même désir que ressentait le jeune homme………

Sans plus tarder, il la rejoignit dans l'eau ! D'abord en retrait, ils comblèrent l'espace doucement, et doucement il la prit par la taille. Des frissons envahirent la jeune femme par le contact des mains sur sa peau. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.. Il l'amena plus vers lui…. Ils étaient corps contre corps …Dans un souffle ils s'embrassèrent délicatement…

Le premier pas avait été enfin franchi ! Ce baiser, qu'elle n'espérait plus, s'accomplissait…

Elle en voulait plus, et lui également . Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et le laissa prendre place. Un ballai de langues débuta……

Sensuellement ils se dégagèrent . Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, puis la caressa avec le pouce sans la quitter du regard. Il commença à descendre avec la main , puis la glissa sous la bretelle du sous-vêtement . Dans un geste, il la fit tomber , laissant un épaule nue….

Il lui déposa un baiser, puis deux et un autre, tout en remontant au cou, le point sensible de la jeune femme. Il commença sa torture……..Sous les légers gémissements de celle-ci, il décida d'aller plus loin . Avec son autre main, il enleva la deuxième bretelle, puis passa une main derrière le dos, afin de défaire l'attache. L'action pris effet tout de suite, et laissa apparaître une poitrine opulente, sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme.

Était-ce le froid, ou bien alors les actes du jeune homme, qui dressaient ses pointes ? Probablement les deux ! Mais une chose est sûr, le Satédien n'y était pas pour rien !! Il malaxa un sein avec douceur….puis se mit à la hauteur de ceux-ci. La jeune femme, qui avait les yeux fermés, ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle sentit une bouche englober son mamelon . Elle gémit aux mouvements de la langue ..

Quand le jeune l'homme la sentit prête, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses, qu'elle écarta instinctivement. Il la regarda avant d'aller plus loin, il voulait être sûr qu'elle l'était. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa fougueusement………..Il la pénétra alors d'un doigt. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mais le gémissement de la jeune femme fut étouffé par le baiser. Il décida de mettre un deuxième doigt. Il recommença à les faire bouger en elle, doucement . Elle se cambra, c'était si bon…Et là, elle ne pût le retenir …….Se fût un gémissement si intense……..

Elle le voulait, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses tortures, cela en était assez……..elle voulait qu'il entre en elle …

- Prends-moi……., dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se dégagea d'elle puis, la prit dans ses bras. Il sortit de l'eau et vint l'allonger sur le sol. Il remonta le long de ses jambes tout en la caressant. Cela accentua encore plus le désir de la jeune femme. Arrivé au dernier tissu qui la recouvrait, il le fit glisser jusqu'à l'enlever totalement. Il la contempla, elle était magnifique et se donnait à lui …. Le regard rempli de désir de la jeune femme, se posa alors sur le boxer du Satédien. L'eau moulait encore plus son anatomie, que pouvait le faire un boxer en temps normal. Il devait se sentir très à l'étroit, pensa-t-elle….

C'est ainsi qu'elle se redressa et vint le délivrer de cette emprise. Le vêtement alla rejoindre le sien. Elle l'attira vers elle et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Les mains de la jeune femme parcouraient le corps de celui-ci. Elle se fraya un chemin entre eux puis, prit le membre dressé et , délicatement le glissa en elle. Ils gémirent ensemble à cette délicieuse sensation….

Des va-et-vient prirent place. D'abord doucement, ils s'accélérèrent . Les puissant coups de reins du jeune homme, la firent se cambrer . Elle sentait monter la jouissance et, quand elle s'échappa, le Satédien se laissa aller en elle, accompagné d'un dernier cri……….

Elle souffla doucement et rouvrit les yeux.

Ronon la vit enfin …

- Oh, bonjour Teyla.

Elle lui sourit, et répondit à son tour. Il lui demanda alors si elle voulait faire un entraînement.

- Non, merci, je dois passer voir Elizabeth. Mais…peut-être tout à l'heure.

- D'accord… A plus tard !

Il reprit où il en était.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir.

Elle s'était rappelée de ce rêve qu'elle fait toutes les nuits, et se promit qu'un jour….. oui, un jour il se réalisera.

**FIN **


End file.
